My Sims
by LxRen
Summary: Despite being the new Sim on the block, Reo is ready for the adventures that are coming her way. Moving into a new Sim suburb, she's determined to turn this desolate town into the popular resort it once was!
1. New Sim In Town

***HONK***

The ship's horn rang throughout the harbor of Simmons, a bustling city located in the country known as Eaton, followed by the sound of the captain's voice. "The boat is leaving port. Come on, hurry up and get on the boat!"

Reo whipped her head to the direction of the voice, her eyes catching the sight of the captain waving at her. The captain is feminine, yet she emitted a masculine aura, and she had a slightly impatient look on her freckled face. She wears a long-sleeved, black sailor shirt, in which the collar had a hot pink embroidery with a scarf tied underneath of the same color. She also wears black sailor pants that covered some of her dark brown sailor boots, which had dark gold shoelaces tied in. The captain wears a black sailor cap, lined with rims in a darker shade of hot pink, which covers most of her light hot pink hair that was styled in a pixie cut.

"Ah! Coming!" Reo ran down the docks to meet up with the captain. Behind her was a middle-aged man, wearing a striped shirt of light blue and white, off-white khaki shorts, and earth brown flip flops, carrying Reo's luggage. The man wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead and combed his dark brown hair, which had a few strands of grey, as he got on board and dropped off the luggage on the white and cream boat, the bags hitting the wooden floor with a small thud.

The man then took Reo's hand and led her up to the boat, and Reo quietly sat down next to him after giving him a quick thank you. The captain nodded and went on board, entering the front bridge to begin steering the ship wheel. "Ok, are you settled in?" Reo nodded and answered, "Yes, thank you for waiting for me. I apologize if I was late." The captain nodded. "Nah, it's ok! So, which town are you going to?"

"Oh, I am heading to Simphony," Reo answered. The captain paused for a moment before turning to face the passenger and giving her a curious glance. "Oh, Simphony is it? I haven't been there in awhile."

"Oh, I'm actually moving there, in fact," Reo piped in. The captain's intrigued look changed into a look of surprise for a few seconds. "... What?! You're moving there?" Why did she say it like that? Red thought curiously, but before she's able to ask the captain, the latter then interjected, "Well, whatever. We're off!" The captain blew the ship's horn before steering away from the lively city of Simmons.

 _This is it… I'm going to Simphony!_ Reo slowly smiled, patiently waiting for her destination.

* * *

[Disclaimer-I do not own MySims or any other actual franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners and are reserved. Ren DOES NOT claim anything as hers EXCEPT for storyline and her own characters. Please support the official release!]

(Hello! This is my FIRST story! Woohoo! This story is based on the MySims DS Version, and some of the story and the quotes are from the game, but I'm going to change it a little to suit my fan fiction, whether by adding or removing quotes and doing other things. Forgive me if it's pretty amateurish, but I'm trying my best. Over time, some improvements might happen or stuff like that. This story is rated T, just in case something comes up in the future. I can't guarantee when I'll update due to a busy schedule or other things, but I'll try my best! For now, enjoy~!)


	2. On Pursuit

***HONK***

The same ship's horn startled Reo, waking her up from her nap. "Welcome to Simphony!" announced the captain as she tipped her hat out of random. Rubbing her eyes, Reo stood from the wooden deck chair and leaned over the side of the ferry to glance at her new home.

The town was still a little far, but Reo was able to make some parts of the view, such as the port area, which some parts were surrounded by large rocks. The port area has two boardwalks, one that was just a single walkway and the other was a large platform that has two beach houses. For the latter boardwalk, two extending boardwalks that led out to the shallow side of the ocean. Next to the small board walk is a small patio table with a green umbrella opening as a shade, and there are two wooden chairs next to the table. Slightly adjacent to the patio is another beach house that was slightly larger than the ones on the boardwalks. This house was wooden and has a cage-like window, which a flower bush was underneath it. The roof has dark grey slates with tassels hanging from the edge of the roof. The bottom part of the house is white, where few of the steps led up to the door that could be the main entrance. Despite looking a little old and desolate, Reo still found the place quite charming. "Wow…" Reo was in awe, realizing that she's finally here in this little town.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A boy was walking through the shore, skipping rocks across the ocean. _Jeez… Another day in this empty town. I wonder if there's going to be anyone who wants to stay here,_ the boy thought. _With no one here, how is grandma supposed to manage this place?_ The boy rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I wish today is different." The boy skipped another pebble, which came across the ocean six times.

As he was about to throw his last rock, a ship's horn blared in the distance, startling the boy a little. "Wha…?! Is that what I thought I heard ?" Dropping the rock, the boy ran towards the small dock, yet keeping his distance from the boardwalk and himself by staying between the line that separates the sand with the grass. Squinting at the distance of the ocean, the boy gasped a little. "Could it be?! Is the town's luck changing?"

As the ferry nears in, the answer quickly struck the boy. "Yes! A new tourist!" The boy's happy face soon changed into a look of panic. _Wait… What am I supposed to do? This is new for the town to have a Sim… Agh! I don't know what to do!_ A jumble of thoughts ran through the boy's head, and the boy froze in shock as the ferry finally arrived at the dock.

The boy watched the passenger, along with the captain, came out of the ferry and landed on the boardwalk. The passenger, not noticing the boy, began speaking with the captain, who also took no notice of the boy as well. The passenger is a girl, with black hair of medium length and sea green eyes, and she wears a yellow shirt, which has a short-sleeved, faded blue denim jacket over it, and wears faded blue shorts. She also wears brown boots that go up to her calves.

It was only until the girl started to turn that the boy realized that he's been staring at her too long, and he began to panic as she began to walk down the boardwalk. In the spur of the moment, the boy began to run.

* * *

After a while, the ferry finally arrived at the small dock, and Reo and the captain came down from the ferry and onto the boardwalk. "All right, we're here." The captain pointed to the left on Reo's side and explained, "You'll hit the town if you go due east from here." Reo nodded before thanking the captain. Before she could go off, the captain added, "But I've gotta say, you're quite a curious Sim for wanting to come to this town." Reo tilted her head to the side before questioning, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that no one has ever been in this town for a long time. Not a lot of Sims here, possibly due to being very provincial and old. Most Sims would want to go somewhere big and popular…" the captain explained. Reo gave the captain a small smile before answering, "Well… This place may be old and somewhat run-down, but I think if the right person gets a hold of it and cleans it up, maybe this person could turn this town into something good. As to that, I think I can help make this town the way it once was. After all, I do like a project."

"Well… Ok then! If you think you can do it, you can, and I believe you can do it as well. I'll have Tom take care of your luggage and take it to your home. Good luck!" The captain and Tom, who was in the ferry trying to grab Reo's bags, waved as Reo turned and walked down the boardwalk.

As she finally came in contact with the actual ground of the town, she started noticed a boy, wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt, blue overalls, black sneakers, and a dog hat that covered most of his royal blue hair, right in front of her. The boy's green eyes widen in shock before he bolted away from her.

 _What the….?_ Curious, the girl began to run after him. Adrenaline pumping through her body as she quickly followed him through the pink sidewalk, which was beside the empty road. The boy stopped for a moment to turn and look behind, shocked that she was going after him, before running away again. "Hey! Wait!" Reo yelled and stopped to breathe a little before running after him again.

The girl continued to chase him to the east, the direction of where the town is.

* * *

(As mentioned before, I'm adding some things, changes, or twists, to the gameplay of MySims DS, such as adding the character's point of view or other stuff, so this will make my story more interesting. Hope that's okay! Again, all rights belong to their respective owners, and this story belongs to me. Enjoy~!)


	3. The Mayor and Her Grandson

Slowing her pace, Reo walked up in front of a wishing fountain that stood in the center of the town. _Where did he go?_ Reo crossed her arms and held her chin trying to figure out where did that boy run off to.

Speak of the devil! The very same boy ran past Reo, startling the girl before she quickened her speed to pursue the runaway boy. However, Reo underestimated the former's speed as she quickly lost him, not to mention that she was out of breath.

Sighing, Reo stopped to take a short break and catch her breath; as she did, she caught sight of a large building to her left. The building is wide, built by white sandstones, with pillars out in the front and many windows to the side. The roof was made from blue tiles, and the double doors were made from dark maple wood and large windows were on them.

From the inside, the lights seem to be on, indicating that someone must be inside. Maybe the Sim might know what's going on… Reo thought before walking down the stepping stones that were on the grass and going up the steps to enter the main entrance.

Inside the town hall, Reo saw no one in the large office, except for an upset elderly woman who stood on the side. The woman wears a long-sleeved, dark grey collared dress that goes down to her calves, and the woman also wears dark grey slip-on shoes. The woman's grey hair is tied in a bun, revealing her face, which has wrinkles, despite her wearing a bit of makeup. One of the most interesting features of the woman's face is her eyes: her eyes were green, and the shade was similar to the runaway boy's.

As Reo walked up to the elderly woman, she could hear the woman mutter, "Oh my, what shall I do…" The girl cleared her throat and gave a small wave. "Um, excuse me, ma'am?" The woman turned to face the girl, her expression slightly surprised before changing it to sadness. "Are you here to do some sightseeing? I'm sorry, but I'm so busy right now that I won't be able to show you around. My grandson Tim has gone out somewhere. I wonder if he's gone to the Racquetball Court in town again…" The elderly woman quietly muttered that last few sentences, but Reo was able to hear them. _Judging by the similarities in the eyes, I'm guessing the boy I ran into was her grandson. Racquetball Court, huh? So that's where he is!_

"Um, I'll help in any way I could. If you'll excuse me, I will go now, ma'am." The woman quickly nodded before turning away to ponder the whereabouts of her grandson, leaving Reo to exit the town hall and find the Racquetball Court. _Hmm… I think it was around the corner of town, at least that's what I saw when I was trying to find that boy…_ Reo thought.

Walking northwest from the town hall, passing a stone pedestal, Reo finally founded the Racquetball Court. The area is quite large, the pavement being reddish-orange in color, and the wall being made out of red bricks. To her relief, Reo saw the same boy, who was looking off in a daze, she was chasing after. _Ok, don't be direct and be nice._ Reo took a deep breath before going up to him.

"Pardon me, are you Tim?" The boy turned to the girl, startled for a moment. "I'm Tim… Who are you?" Before Reo could answer, Tim, trying to put on a brave face, cuts her off. "Whoever you are, I'm not leavin'!" _Well, I guess the only way to get him to listen is to start a conversation, and hopefully, he's happy enough to cooperate…_ Reo thought.

"Umm… I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to get to know you, you know, be your friend. You're the first Sim I've encountered since I came to this town." Reo rubbed the back of her head, finding the conversation awkward. Eventually, Tim gave a sigh and decided to start a normal conversation. "Sorry… I didn't get your name."

"I'm Reo. I just moved here from the city Simmons, all in hopes of settling down, as well as hoping to help this town become popular. I've heard how Simphony has been lacking tourists, so I want to help restore the town to its former glory," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you. Not much Sims come here as often… Well, actually, there hasn't been a single Sim here since seven years ago, so you're the first so far. Sorry, that I ran off," Tim said, nervously laughing at the last part.

"Haha, it's alright. I guess I am pretty bold and intimidating from afar, especially when I chase after Sims!" Reo joked on the last sentence, which Tim seemed to get, as he was also laughing as well.

So far, so good. For awhile, everything was all good, the two's conversation has consisted of talking and listening, with some encouraging and laughing involved, even hugging it out in the end; that is, until Reo realized the other situation: the elderly woman she spoke to was looking for Tim.

"Oh! That woman! Ahem, I mean, this elderly woman I spoke to… I think she's your grandmother. She was looking for you. She seemed very upset and sad, judging by the tone she had when I spoke to her and how she acted a little." Reo continued to explain to Tim about the situation of his grandmother as Tim nodded, listening every word the girl said.

Tim dropped his head after Reo finished talking. "Wow, Grandma is that worried? Well, I guess I should be heading back… Thank you." With that, Tim left the Racquetball Court and headed to the town hall. Reo followed behind him, asking, "So, what does your grandmother do?" Tim cheerfully replied, "Oh! She's the mayor here!" Those words seem to shock Ren, and she tried to process them.

"Wait… WHAT?!"


End file.
